Erreurs
by Ilunae
Summary: Katsuki était capable de reconnaître ses erreurs.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Katsuki était capable de reconnaître ses erreurs. Cela en surprendrait sans doute plus d'un. Tout le monde savait à quel point, il pouvait être fier. Pourtant, c'était justement pour cette raison qu'il était capable de reconnaître quand il avait tort.

Il avait toujours l'intention de devenir le meilleur héro qui surpasserait même All Might. Il ne pourrait pas y arriver s'il était dans l'erreur et, qu'il refusait de l'admettre. S'il faisait une erreur et qu'il ne cherchait pas à la corriger, il courrait tout droit à sa perte.

Katsuki devait reconnaître que cela n'était pas facile à faire. Cela avait été un choc pour lui quand il s'était dit que sa vision des choses pouvait être la mauvaise. Pendant des années, il avait cru que les héros étaient avant tout des personnes qui gagnaient.

C'était ce qu'avait toujours fait All Might. Il gagnait avec le sourire. Cela avait été sa raison pour devenir un héro. Katsuki avait voulu devenir comme son idole. Devenir le héro qui gagnait toujours.

All Might avait pourtant choisi de confier son alter à Deku. Katsuki n'avait pas compris pourquoi au début. Son ami d'enfance n'avait jamais été qu'un rêveur. En plus de cela, il passait son temps à se sacrifier pour les autres.

Leur idole devait avoir une bonne raison de lui avoir donner One for all. C'était comme cela qu'il avait pensé que sa vision des choses avait peut-être été mauvaise. Il avait donc choisi de se battre contre Deku pour comprendre pourquoi All Might l'avait choisi, plutôt que Katsuki.

Ce soir-là, il avait compris plusieurs choses. Déjà, sa vision des choses n'était pas totalement mauvaise. All Might avait bien été le héro qui gagnait toujours. Il n'était pas que cela toutefois. Il était aussi le héro qui sauvait les gens.

"Si vous arrivez à vous reconnaître l'un l'autre, vous deviendrez tous les deux les héros qui gagnent et sauvent en même temps !" avait dit All Might.

Katsuki avait bien compris cela. Il avait donc décidé d'intégrer cela à son style. Lui aussi pouvait devenir un héro qui gagnait et sauvait les gens. Il n'y avait que comme cela qu'il pourrait surpasser All Might.

Il s'était donc beaucoup entraîné pour devenir plus fort et, pouvoir venir en aide aux autres. Il avait compris qu'il avait besoin des autres pour gagner. Il avait donc travailler dur pour être plus rapide et, les sauver.

Katsuki avait aussi compris que de devoir compter sur l'aide des autres ne faisait pas de lui un minable. Pendant des années, il avait refusé de reconnaître qu'il pouvait avoir des faiblesses. Qu'il devait réussir sans l'aide de personne. Sinon il ne pourrait pas devenir un vrai héro. Cela l'avait fait se sentir très mal. Parce qu'il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il n'était invulnérable.

C'était quelque chose de tout à fait normal. Tout le monde avait des faiblesses. Même All Might en avait. Il n'était donc pas un minable s'il comptait sur les autres. Au contraire, c'était quelque chose d'important de travailler en équipe.

Cela n'avait pas été facile pour lui mais, il avait appris à faire confiance à ses camarades pour lui venir en aide. Il était donc devenu bien meilleur qu'avant et, il avait bien l'intention de continuer comme cela.

Il y avait une autre chose qu'il avait appris ce soir-là. Pendant des années, il s'était trompé sur un autre point. Deku ne l'avait jamais pris de haut. Il ne s'était jamais moqué de lui.

Pendant toute ces années, il n'avait pas su comprendre les intentions de son ami d'enfance. En réalité, Deku l'avait toujours admiré et, avait voulu devenir comme lui.

"Pour moi, tu avais été une inspiration plus proche qu' All Might !"

Dire que pendant tout ce temps, Katsuki l'avait repoussé. Il avait été bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il avait eu tort de se comporter comme cela avec Deku. Il avait conscience qu'il était allé trop loin avec lui.

"Mais les choses seront différentes Deku !"

Il avait bien pensé ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il reconnaissait que Deku pouvait devenir un bon héro lui aussi. Il avait hâte de le voir maîtriser One for all. Comme cela il pourrait le battre et devenir le héro numéro un.

Katsuki ne comptait plus le repousser, non plus. Depuis qu'il avait compris ses erreurs, il n'avait plus l'intention de le lâcher. Il allait continuer de le regarder s'améliorer.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
